


Love Talk

by AnimeLover416



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Gulf was born without the ability to speak. He was mute in short, he longed to be able to call out for Mew and have the relief of a long loud cry, or the joy of laughter but unfortunately it wasn't possible for him.Mew was born without the ability to hear. He was deaf, he always wished to hear the voices of people he loved, the sound of their laughter, to know when they cried so he could offer comfort, but he just couldn't.Fate allowed Mew and Gulf's worlds to come crashing into one another.When Gulf was with Mew, he never longed to speak. He knew that even if he had the ability, Mew would never be able to hear it and so the thought of wanting to speak faded away and he enjoyed the freedom.When Mew was with Gulf, he never thought of hearing, the love of his life couldn't release the sound of laughter or tears and so it would make no difference whether he could hear or not and it was liberating to push the thought of hearing to the back of his mind.They had completely opposite problems and yet it worked. Gulf was the ears Mew needed and Mew was the voice that Gulf needed, they completed each other.The language in which they communicated; love.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Mew was sitting across from Gulf in the restaurant they were currently seated in while they waited for the waiter. They were currently looking at their respective menus and deciding on what they wanted. 

_'I think I'm going to get the second option, what about you?'_ Mew questioned Gulf. Gulf hesitated for a second torn between what he wanted.

_'I want the third option but I also want to try the sixth, what do you think I should get."_

Mew immediately smiled at Gulf, feeling fond at the torn look on his cute boyfriend's face, _'Get both, we can share and if anything is left we can always just get it packed to go and take it home.'_

Gulf still had a hesitant look on his face, _'Are you sure, it's not exactly cheap. I don't want to be like that where I spend all your money.'_

Mew leaned over and brushed his palm across Gulf's cheek in a loving gesture while his eyes spoke a million words in that split second. _'My money is yours, besides you never let me treat you, I just want to treat you so go ahead and get whatever it is you want.'_

Gulf could feel the smile spreading across his face and so he decided that yes, he would get both and they could share. It was in good timing that the waiter appeared almost right after Gulf had this thought and asked, "What would you guys like to have today." 

Gulf turned to Mew, _'What would you guys like to have today.'_

Mew smiled at the waiter, "Could we please get one of each, the second, third and sixth." The waiter nodded as they wrote in their pad and nodded leaving soon after with the order.

They relaxed and communicated for a bit as the waiter left knowing the food would take some time to prepare. 

_'What do you think about me working in a movie theatre. I would be working the ticket booth. I went in for an interview and it seems like it'd be fine.'_

Mew was attentive as Gulf explained, _'If you would like to, I think that's a good idea. Honestly I want to look for a new job as well. Not that I mind working as a stock boy but the physical strain gets to me sometime. I saw an opening in the library a few minutes away from home so I think I'll apply.'_

 _'That's a great idea, I know you'd love being in a library. You could walk around in your glasses like a sexy librarian with your shirt buttons open. Ah, that's a bit stereotypical of me isn't it? But I do think the idea is hot, maybe we can make out in the library.'_ Gulf excitedly replied.

Mew snickered, _'That's probably not a good idea, I might get fired, if I get the job in the first place, if we were to make out there. Besides, when have we ever stopped at just kissing, it usually gets too heated with us so it's **definitely** not a good idea.' _

Soon enough a plate being placed onto their table disrupted their talk. The waiter was different from the one that took their orders in the first place.

"Your previous waiter apologize for not getting your drink orders earlier and they had to leave unexpectedly so I will be your waiter now." The man said. 

Mew looked at Gulf, waiting, _'The previous waiter apologized for forgetting our drink orders and they had to leave, so this is our new waiter.'_

Mew then turned from Gulf and faced the waiter once again, "That's not a problem. I'd like a green tea and..." He turned towards Gulf again, _'Coke please.' "..._ and a coke please," Mew told the waiter. 

While the man left to get their drinks Gulf dug into his food and noticed one problem, there was shrimp in everything. He really should have been more attentive and requested no seafood but he didn't realize and it didn't advertise having shrimp. Regardless, he still should have specified he has allergies. 

_'P'Mew, I can't eat anything, everything has shrimp in it.'_ Mew poked through each plate of food and indeed saw that pieces of shrimp was present. As the waiter came back and brought their drinks Mew asked him to wait. 

"Sorry but he's allergic to seafood and won't be able to eat anything here, is there any way we can send this back and ask for the same without shrimp. We didn't touch the food either if that makes a difference."

The waiter sighed, "Yeah, that's okay. Next time it would be better to let us know beforehand but I'll have your order back out soon."

Gulf looked at Mew, _'They'll do it, but they want us to remember to say something before next time and it'll be here soon.'_

Mew nodded, "Alright, thank you."

The waiter walked away once again and left. 

_'I feel like a dummy for forgetting about my own allergies.'_ Gulf complained. 

Mew grinned, _'It wouldn't be the first time you've done it. Besides, I forgot to say anything as well, so we're both at fault. Hopefully they don't throw it away since the food was untouched.'_

Gulf sighed, _'Yeah, I hope they don't throw it away either. But who knows, people might claim food as untouched and have eaten from it so they might not believe us and it goes in the trash.'_

Their food came back in that small moment, "A fresh set was just about to be made and thankfully the shrimp hadn't been thrown in so I was able to get it quickly." Their waiter explained.

_'They were making a fresh set already and they hadn't thrown in the shrimp yet so the food came fast this time.'_

"Oh, thank you, I hope it wasn't too much trouble." 

"Not at all." The waiter said, "Since we did end up checking cameras and saw the food was untouched and fresh, we were able to serve it to someone else." 

Gulf smiled and his eyes sparkled, _'They do take precautions. They checked the cameras to see if we were lying and saw we didn't eat the food so they gave it to someone else.'_

"Ah." Mew let out, "We were just wondering about that. We were worried you wouldn't believe us, for good reason, I'm sure people have lied about that before, so I'm glad to know the food didn't go to waste." 

The waiter laughed. "Yeah, that's why we check the cameras to make sure there's no doubt."

_'That's why they check the cameras, so there's no doubt.'_

"It's a good thing." Mew said.

A loud scoff could be heard from the woman sitting at the table behind her. There was another woman with her and she sneered at them. Gulf looked confused, as he turned around, Mew instinctively following Gulf's gaze. 

"What the hell is both of you guys' problem. Why can't you just answer for yourself, are you that much of a dumbass or is he some kind of possessive freak that answers for you."

At the crestfallen look on Gulf's face, Mew felt anger rise inside of him. 

_'Gulf.'_

Gulf shook his head. 

"Gulf." Mew's voice rang out sternly. 

Gulf's hands shook and trembled, _'What the hell is both your problems. Why can't you answer for yourself. are you that much of a dumbass or is he...'_

Mew could feel his insides quaking with anger. "Gulf, please." He begged. 

Gulf looked up, _'Or is he some kind of possessive freak that has to answer for you.'_

Mew abruptly stood up causing his chair to screech across the floor effectively making Gulf flinch. 

" _We_ have no problem. It was you that couldn't mind your own business. He's not a dumbass nor am I a freak that feels compelled to answer for him. He's mute and I'm deaf so yeah, I answer for him because he can't. Why don't you both just mind your own business now and leave us alone."

The waiter who was stunned still finally acted, "I'm sorry, we're going to have to ask you two to leave." As he helped escort the two women out. 

Mew was breathing heavily while Gulf still looked hurt, he was reduced to quiet, something Mew was used to, something always associated with Gulf due to the fact that he couldn't speak. However, the silence between their hands was deafening even to Mew and he hated that they had to deal with this, constantly getting berated, insulted, or put down. He hated that sad look on Gulf's face.

His fiery Gulf who wouldn't hesitate to put these people in their place but sign language to someone who doesn't understand wouldn't be helpful and he couldn't open his mouth to speak. 

He hated more than that, the fact that he had to force Gulf to sign back everything they said about them so he would know, he couldn't protect Gulf from hurtful words and even more than that, made Gulf have to be the one to repeat it since he wouldn't know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Life wasn’t as difficult as it may seem but there were certain hardships that came with having anything regarded as an impairment or disability.

Both Mew and Gulf could attest to that, both of their specific disabilities didn’t hinder their ability to do most things the majority of people could but it did make the most basic of things difficult due to the way they were created.

For example, here they were, following a routine they had now adapted to, which made things easier for them now but they were unable to do alone, something they’ve done since meeting each other.

“*** drive through, how may I help you.” A voice crackled through the intercom, _‘The usual, what do we want.’_ Gulf signed to Mew who was currently driving while Gulf sat in the passenger seat.

“Two combos of the #2 burger and a chocolate milkshake instead of the soda (A/N pssh it’s actually pop) please.”

“Will that be all?” The operator called through, to which Gulf quickly signed what she said.

“Yes, that’s all.” Mew called through. They drove up and paid, waiting for their orders to be ready and were quickly handed their food.

Most people would think going to a drive through as a regular thing, something most people do daily as they get a coffee or bagel, but for Mew and Gulf, it was built for hearing and speaking people.

While Gulf could hear, he couldn’t order over the intercom and while Mew could speak, he couldn’t hear what the operator was saying or when they spoke.

While it may have been more probable for Mew to use a drive through since he could just assume the operator was saying the same thing every time, which they usually did, he couldn’t tell when they were ready for his order or what would happen if they were out of something he ordered.

They had both gotten used to parking and ordering inside of these places. With Mew simply explaining he’s deaf and then ordering, the person helping being able to point and try to use motions or in the rare case someone knew sign language.

For Gulf, he would simply point at what he wanted and would be able to order that way. There was a system but now they were typically together, given the fact that they had been dating for about 3 years and were currently living together, they benefitted off of each other.

They obviously loved each other no matter what but being able to help each other this way just made them happy.

The similar problems they had both faced with simple things like being unable to go to a drive through caused them to bond faster and get closer.

They could both confidently use the drive through as Gulf signed to Mew what was being said and Mew relayed their orders.

Finding each other made their lives substantially easier.

But receiving this simple help from each other in a way that bothered no one would sometimes make things difficult.

After going to the drive through, they went to classes as they were both studying together. Since they met while they were both going to school they adapted a regular routine.

They had different core majors so that didn’t really change anything but they chose to take the same gen ed classes whenever they could.

The reason was simple, getting an interpreter for Mew wasn’t always easy and for Gulf, being called out in class and then trying to explain his situation often made things difficult and awkward.

Gulf was introverted and shy and didn’t always explain his situation right away but professors loved calling him out and when he didn’t answer, proceeded to get angry. They would take his silence as an act of defiance and send him out or proceed to yell at and humiliate him in front of everyone.

Needless to say, it was difficult. But with them taking the same gen ed classes, Mew would use his extroverted nature to go right up to the professor and explain while Gulf helped to interpret everything for Mew.

For the classes they didn’t share, Mew had a campus interpreter to help him but he liked having Gulf do it since it helped both of them, Gulf repeating everything helped him remember and them both studying together made it easier for Mew to get what he was saying or for them to help each other.

What they didn’t expect was for a substitute to come in since their professor was sick and would be out for a while, so the faculty sent in another professor who had a free period to cover for the time being.

They entered and saw the professor already talking and explaining the situation and while they were five minutes early they didn’t want to interrupt the professor to explain and so they took their seats.

Gulf sat down, hands flying while explaining, _‘Your professor has a small surgery scheduled and will be on leave for about three weeks, in which I will be covering. I hope you all understand everything I teach will also be featured in the final exam and that I will tolerate no disrespect. You all need to do the work as usual and treat me as if I was your regular professor.’_

She stopped speaking for a while and so Gulf’s hands movements eventually stilled to a stop before the professor turned and looked directly at them, giving both of them a dirty look.

“Excuse me young man.” She said, directing it to Gulf. Gulf could feel himself getting sweaty and worried not knowing how to properly handle or address this particular situation.

He nodded to show he had heard her, while Mew shot him a confused look.

Gulf didn’t bother signing what she had said and Mew now looked worried.

The professor walked closer to the area they were seated in, “I don’t appreciate tomfoolery in my class and I expect you to stop, I want the two of you separated for the time being while I am here.”

Gulf shook not knowing what to do so he quickly started signing in hopes that Mew would pick up for him and help him out.

_‘She said she doesn’t want nonsense in her class and for us to sit separately while she’s here.’_

Mew looked up in further confusion but it wasn’t from not knowing what was going on and instead from how stupid her reasoning was.

“Professor, we weren’t doing anything or fooling around. I’m not sure what the problem is.”

The professor looked livid at this, “Don’t talk back to me young man, I saw all those monkey motions he was doing and I don’t approve of it especially while I am talking, I need you both to separate immediately since it seems you can’t control yourselves and behave in a proper manner.”

Gulf’s mouth was open in shock, not truly understanding what was wrong with this woman. She was a professor, so she shouldn’t have behaved in such a way and it was weird that she didn’t recognize they were using sign language. While not everyone could understand sign language, almost everyone knew it existed. How could she be a professor?”

_‘She said not to talk back and that I was making monkey motions and that she doesn’t approve of it while she’s talking. That we need to separate right away due to lack of control, and that we don’t have any manners.’_

Mew snickered at this and that sound paired with Gulf’s **monkey motions** made the woman even angrier.

“Ma’am I don’t understand which part of what he’s doing is monkey motions. I wanted to explain earlier but you were talking and we didn’t want to interrupt-“

“If you didn’t want to interrupt, then why did you?” She shouted.

_‘She said we interrupted her anyway.’_

Mew saw what Gulf signed out of the corner of his eye but had a brief understanding, he wasn’t the best at reading lips but he could understand when people enunciated and she was doing so out of anger in the moment.

“As I was saying, I didn’t want to interrupt earlier to explain but I-“

She stopped Mew again, “This started with _you_ anyways, why did you feel the need to disrupt class. Because I’m not really your professor?” She said while she pointed at Gulf.

_‘She’s saying I started it and if I did it because she’s only temporary.”_

“You can interrupt class but you cannot open your damn mouth and talk.” The woman shouted again. Mew understood that one again and he felt rage and fury build up inside him while he looked to Gulf and saw tears well up in his eyes.

It hurt him because he couldn’t, he couldn’t open his mouth and talk and for the longest time that was all he wanted, especially in situations like these where he couldn’t even explain himself. That was until he met Mew, who always spoke up for him when he couldn’t.

“Listen here, since you have the ability. I’m deaf, what’s happening with those _monkey motions_ is Gulf signing to me what you’re saying because otherwise I don’t really have any clue. As for him not answering, that wasn’t out of disrespect either, he’s mute. Now you seem dense so I’ll explain further, he cannot speak, he doesn’t have the ability, so why don’t you just leave it be. This whole class he’s been the one interpreting what the teacher says while I answer for him.”

The woman looked dumbfounded but still angry at the now blatant disrespect Mew was showing her, but Mew didn’t care and neither did Gulf. Frankly she deserved a lot worse.

“If either of you need an interpreter or help, I’m sure professional help is available. I still want the two of you to be separated.”

Mew looked on in disbelief as Gulf signed to him _‘She doesn’t care, she said to get a **qualified** interpreter and to sit separate.’_

“That’s not going to happen. I don’t understand why you’re insisting on this. I’d understand if we had truly interrupted the class but we weren’t we were just both trying to understand and what you’re saying is discrimination and unfair.”

The woman was getting more and more upset as time passed. Mew couldn’t take it anymore, “Excuse me.” He muttered as he stood up grabbing hold of Gulf’s hand and hoisting him up and out of the classroom.

This wasn’t their fault and he wasn’t going to put up with this shit any longer. They marched down to the main office and asked to be let in.

Mew was able to get one of the campus workers to listen to him as he explained the entire situation.

“What she did was out of conduct and this will be handled. For now, do attend the class, you can continue interpreting for each other as needed and she will not be allowed to say anything against it. If she continues this behaviour simple come and report it and we will take more drastic measures but for now, we won’t be doing that.”

“Thank you.” Mew said, relieved that this would be resolved and handled.

They made each other’s lives easier but sometimes, people had to come in between that and cause issues and Mew hated it.

Hated that them helping each other was an area of concern for others. He just didn’t understand why they needed to be nasty.

That night they held each other as they lay in bed, seeking solace and comfort which the other offered.

Mew never wanted to let go of Gulf and Gulf didn’t think he could even fathom the thought. Discriminatory acts against them were often brushed aside and not taken seriously and they were grateful the woman would suffer repercussions and that if it happened again, stricter measures would be put into place.

It was a small win for them, and for everyone like them out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my life is kind of hectic right now and updates will be irregular but this isn't a structured story it will be random chapter about them following some sort of timeline. The plot is elusive. 
> 
> I'm starting classes again on Monday as well and my schedule is hectic. On top of full days, and placement I actually added a course, ASL because I really want to learn sign language. Kind of what sparked this story. So please bear with me here and on my other series.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little prologue kind of chapter.
> 
> I got this idea on a whim and I'm curious to know if anyone is interested in me continuing this. 
> 
> [Yes, I'll work on my mpreg series probably soon but I just haven't had much time.]
> 
> Life is getting in the way so my updates might randomly drop off but I'll try to be frequent.


End file.
